sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kindattu VI
Kindattu VI (b. 830 BC) was the 156th King of Elam and 110th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 790-770 BC. He was the son of Emperor Chedorlaomer XXV. In 792 the Crown Prince Kindattu lead an expedition to recover the Cypriotic kingdoms ruled by former Emperor and rebel Shalabum II. Emperor Chedorlaomer XXV grew increasingly ill during this time and the 74 year old, ill Viceroy Abuwaqar Igi-Halki he governed the Empire in the Emperor's name. In 791 Kindattu had sucessfully defeated and subjugated the Cypriotic Kings, extracting a heavy tribute. Following Chedorlaomer's death in 790 and Kindattu's absence from Elam, Elam found itself under attack of the new Fars King Ariaramna I. Fearing a swift defeat at the hands of Ariaramna and the restoration of Shalabum, Abuwaqar Igi-Halki had himself proclaimed Emperor, though he pleaded to retain the position until the return of Kindattu, the rightful heir. He named his son Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar as the new Viceroy should he died before Kindattu's return. He ruled for three and a half months, repelling several attacks on Outer Elam and Elam itself, until the return of Kindattu to Susa, whereafter the deathly ill Abuwaqar gave the throne to Kindattu and retired. Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar was replaced by Kindattu's brother, Ukku-Tanhish. Howewer Ukku-Tanhish threatened to rebel against his brother if he would not be elevated to the Imperial throne, and so in 788 he was named co-Emperor Ukku-Tanhish II, while his uncle Tan-Rušipir was once again summoned to be the Viceroy, In 787 the Emperor tasked Ukku-Tanhish with conquering the Kingdom of Samanum, wich Ukku-Tanhish did, despite no combat experience. However at this time the Cypriotic Kingdoms revolted again in the name of Shalabum. The Emperor ordered Ukku-Tanhish to subdue them, though Ukku-Tanhish refused at first. However the Emperor could not leave Susa as King Ariaramna I of Fars began a fresh round of attacks on Elam. Ukku-Tanhish then went to Cyprus, where he was promptly killed in battle with the Kingdom of Marion. Kur-Haniš, his former chief lieutenant who was summoned to Susa after the battle at Samanum, accussed the Emperor of having blood on his hands and the Emperor had Kur-Haniš executed, which lead to a revolt in the army, lead by Ku-Haniš' brother Kiriša-Ruha. The Emperor finally subdued the revolt in 785, however he was left in a very fragile position. In 786 following the death of his uncle, the Sukkal Anshan Idaddu Igi-Halki, Kindattu named Idaddu's son Zana as the new Sukkal Anshan. In 784 he entered Fars, determined to defeat King Ariaramna I, however he was first defeated at Bit-Nappahie and then had to flee his life after attempting to besiege Sha Shilitu. Following his leave of Susa, a large section of the army in the Susa Province revolted and proclaimed Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar Emperor. Following his return to Susa in 783 Kindattu attempted to defeat Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar, however not only the Susa Province, but also the Province of Sherihum and the Province of Kiprat fell to Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar and he thus had to set up his capital at Hidali. In 782 he supported the rebelion of former Epartid Haššum King Temti-Anir I against his replacement Hishbesh Kunnam and after Hishbesh's fall Kindattu recognised Temti-Anir I as King of Haššum, however Hishbesh retained his position as Head Priest of Silir-Katru at Awan. In 781 Shalabum II was ousted by his brother Kur-Ishshak III. Kur-Ishsak immediately took over a third of Outer Elam and then moved into Elam itself, taking the Kingdom of Warashe and the Liyan Province. In 780 Kur-Ishshak defeated Kindattu at Madaktu, taking the entire Madaktu Province as well. In 779 Kur-Ishshak and Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar allied themselves against Kindattu. He beat them off and securing his rule over the Provinces of Malamir and Kesat and the Kingdom of Elammat. However during the chaos Tan-Rušipir and his son Epirmupi I lead another revolt, securing his capital in Mishime and swiftly taking control of the Mishime and Samhun Provinces. Tan-Rušipir then named his younger son Idaddu Tan-Rušipir as his own Sukkal Anshan. Kindattu then named his brother Shu-Ea Kindattu as his new Viceroy. Later that year he confirmed Šusula III, son of the recently deceased Temti-Anir I as King of Haššum. Then in 778 the Ensi of Anshan, Ziringu IV, who previously claimed nominal alleigance to Kindattu rebelled as well, proclaiming himself Emperor Ziringu I and taking control of Anshan, Eninmar and Awan Provinces, after defeating and arresting the Ensi of Awan, Ummanunu IX and then forcing his son to swear alleigance to him to avoid his father being executed as a traitor. The Provinces of Arawa and Huhunuri remained undecided and fought all who tried to seize control of them. During this time the remaining states of the Empire formally gave support to Kindattu, however sent only sporadic reinforcements. In 777 Kindattu VI fought against the Ippir of Arawa, Atta-mera-halki Urkum. In 776 Šimut-Šilhak Abuwaqar died and Kindattu attempted to use his death to retake Susa, howeve Šimut-Šilhak's son Enammuna repelled Kindattu and was then crowned as Enammuna II. By 775 Kur-Ishshak III controlled all of Outer Elam, with Kindattu's last force being defeated at Kur-Inšušinak. That same year he attacked Ziringu I's domain, but he was beat off thanks to a temporary alliance between Ziringu and the Ippir of Arawa Atta-mera-halki Urkum. In 775 Kindattu tasked Zana to attack Tan-Rušipir's domains, which resulted in the confrontation between Zana and his rival, his cousin Idaddu Tan-Rušipir. The battle had no victor however in 774 Zana managed to defeat Idaddu Tan-Rušipir's batalion and capture him and bring him as a prisoner to Susa. Tan-Rušipir replaced him with his younger son Enpipi Tan-Rušipir. In 774 Tan-Rušipir died and Kindattu along with the Ippir of Huhunuri Province Kuruzu Tepkuk attempted to seize his domains but his son, co-Emperor and successor Epirmupi I defeated both and took Kuruzu Tepkuk hostage, and returned him to Huhunuri only after a heavy ransom. Then in 773 Epirmupi, along with the Median King Taxmaspāda I invaded Huhunuri. Kindattu allied himself with the exiled Ippir Kuruzu Tepkuk and with the new Ippir of Arawa Indasu Urkum II to recover Huhunuri. It took until 771 for Kindattu to recover it but he refused to return it to Kuruzu Tepkuk. The Ippir of Arawa initially supported Kuruzu in the quarel until Kindattu bribed him and then installed Kuruzu's brother Igi-halki Tepkuk as Ippir. Igi-halki Tepkuk refused to swear his loyalty however and openly rebelled against Kindattu. He marched to Huhunuri to defeat him but he died fighting the forces of Igi-halki Tepkuk in 770 BC. He was succeeded in Hidali by his son Kindattu VII.